


Your Mom

by Soulbarebones



Series: Comment_Fic and Drabble-prompt fills [47]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 08:58:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11227635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulbarebones/pseuds/Soulbarebones
Summary: Jude is in disbelief when he finds out who, exactly, Maddie's mother is.





	Your Mom

In his infinite naivety, Jude had expected a warning.

Yo, that's Senator Sanders's Daughter! or something similar would have sufficed. Because the thing of it was, he couldn't even pick his local politicians out of a crowd, much less the neighboring state's.

Politics was an odd thing in his house. There was a lot of talk on the federal government level around election times, but in between, faded away to almost nothing. Sure, his father had spent the last eight years grumbling under his breath about Obama ruining everything, but mostly everyone ignored him.

Occasionally, there'd be talk of whether or not to vote the school budget in, or which elected leader screwed them in taxes or was screwing around on his wife, but for the most part, it wasn't a topic of interest at the dinner table and backyard barbeques had much more pressing matters, like the state of affairs for the Pats, Celtics, Sox, or Bruins.

Hell, since The Weather Channel was invented, his mother didn't even watch the nightly news anymore, and that was a relief, she said, because it was boring and depressing. Jude couldn't remember ever having paid it much attention.

Before Maddie, he read the headlines that grabbed his attention when he logged into his email, or when dinking around on CNN. Mostly, he got his current affairs from Facebook, because if I was important, other people would talk about it.

Even in the short time that he'd been seeing Maddie, he'd come to expect the nightly rundown. It was probably something to do with the way her dad was a cop or her mom used to be a scientist. Reports. It made sense.

So Jude would do his best to follow along and make witty comebacks because when Maddie laughed, her smile made his fucking day (and sometimes, when she was wearing that one bra with the half cups and the lace, her boobs jiggled. But that was really a bonus and not the point).

And then one night, naked and eating take-out that had, until now, been set aside in favor of more pressing, enjoyable activities, Maddie suddenly scrambled for the remote and put on the late night news. “My mother's on,” was all she said before shovelling some noodles hastily into her mouth.

Confused, Jude watched the male sports host give the daily run down before the screen cut back to a woman too young to be Maddie’s mom.

Massachusetts’ own Senator Elizabeth Warren joined forces once again today with New York State Senator Sara Sanders for a press conference following Tuesday's Senate Intelligence Committee Hearing. Together, they are quickly becoming known as Washington's Gruesome Twosome, and Jeff Sessions could not be more displeased with what they had to say...

Jude’s mouth fell slightly open. There she was, Maddie’s mother. The resemblance was there in the upper face and even in the mannerisms and the way the two women carried themselves. He looked from the screen to Maddie, not really registering the words that Sara Sanders spoke into the microphone. Her tone was cool and collected but the fire in her eyes and the firm set of her jaw belied her true feelings. Maddie, on the other hand, was staring at the television with proud adoration, her chopsticks keeping a steamed dumpling aloft, uneaten.

When the clip was over, she glanced over at Jude, then chuckled a bit. “What? What’s that look for?”

“You didn’t tell me your mother was the Senator of New York.”

“Didn’t I?” Her eyes twinkled and she shrugged, then bit into her dumpling. “Honestly, I thought you knew...”

Jude shook his head.

“Well, is it going to be a problem?”

Jude’s brain supplied an image of Cookie, bustling around proudly but with a tinge of panic: We’re having the Senator over for dinner...: another of his mother with her tight, socially anxious smile and the half glazed look in her eyes as she took another gulp of wine, and one of his father, rolling his eyes and making some quip to Maddie’s father about pantsuits.

“Nope.” Grinning, he shoveled in some General Gao’s and pretended everything was fine. Maddie’s family was going to make his look like a bunch of ignorant country bumpkins.


End file.
